


dollhouse

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Song: Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Los Malfoy no son tan perfectos como se muestran a la comunidad mágica pero nadie lo sabe porque siempre procuran mantener las apariencias cuando alguien los está viendo.Inspirado en la canción dollhouse de Melanie Martines, un pequeño one shot centrado en la familia Malfoy y el peso de la aparente perfección."Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas."-dollhouse, Melanie Martinez.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: OTP's Songfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 4





	dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> He dejado la canción a lo largo de la historia porque siento que ésa es realmente la canción de los Malfoy sí o sí...y porque fui perezosa y no la borré, lo siento.

El último invitado se retiraba, el candelabro con telarañas de cristal brillaba en la cima con pequeños destellos debido a las luces que emanaban los bombillos, las paredes seguían luciendo tan bien decoradas como aquella mañana. Los anfitriones acompañaban a su último invitado hasta la puerta como los buenos modales ameritaban, observando el auto ajeno estacionarse al final de las escaleras y ver a los que recién se iban sonriendo, agitando la mano en modo de despedida.

_Hey chica, abre las paredes,  
juega con tus muñecas.  
Seremos una familia perfecta._

La familia perfecta sonrió; Narcisa enganchó un brazo en torno al brazo de su hijo y Lucius le colocó una mano en el hombro apretando con algo de fuerza; los tres enmarcaban el cuadro perfecto mientras despedían a los invitados, sonriendo cordialmente, parados tan rectos que pareciera que poseían una vara en la espalda; nunca sonreían demasiado, las personas creían que no sonreían nunca pero había que mantener la imagen ¿no es así?

El último carro se alejó por el camino de entrada perdiéndose a lo lejos, desapareciendo una vez que pasó más allá de la barrera mágica.

Lucius apretó con fuerza el hombro de su hijo, aquel que sentía que la cara le dolía intentando aparentar una máscara que detestaba de cordialidad y frialdad, sintió las uñas de su madre enterrarse en su brazo en una clara advertencia de que más le valía callar y subir a su cuarto sin más así que Draco sólo le palmeó la mano, sabiendo que era mejor no hacer cuestiones, agachar la cabeza y asentir. Sus padres tenían sus cosas así como él tenía las suyas.

_Cuando te vas  
es cuando realmente jugamos.  
No escuchas cuando digo:_

Las puertas se cerraron de nueva cuenta, dejando que la imagen de la perfección Malfoy fuera reflejada en el mundo mientras el interior de la casa se sumía en penumbras y mortificaciones, en discusiones que últimamente no cesaban, no al menos desde el final del año escolar y desde que su padre anunció la visita de un muy querido amigo. Narcisa presionó una vez más el brazo de Draco antes de urgir a su hijo a irse a su habitación, haciendo que sintiera la magia de su madre pulsar a su alrededor como un manto.

El chico la miró preocupado y luego miró el rostro pétreo de su padre, siempre esa misma mueca de indiferencia que lo hacía parecer alguien tallado en piedra de lo perfecto que era. Alzaba el mentón con todo el orgullo Malfoy desbordando en cada uno de sus puros, mirando a su esposa con algo más que indiferencia, con un chispazo de determinación que hacía que Draco temiera dejar a su madre sola, aún si se trataba de su padre.

—Cariño, sube a darte un baño—pidió Narcisa mirando a Draco con una sonrisa de muñeca en su rostro y los ojos brillantes—Mañana iremos por lo que falta de tu lista de útiles y una nueva túnica, cielo, debes descansar. Ha sido una noche larga.

_“Mamá, por favor, despierta,  
papá te engaña con una puta  
y tu hijo fuma marihuana”_

Draco la miró sin entender, encontrando a la perfección la alarma en el rostro de su madre pero la sonrisa de dulces sueños en sus labios. Dejó que lo guiara hacia las escaleras, subió un par antes de volver a mirar a Lucius, contemplando fijamente el perfecto cabello de su padre sin ningún mechón fuera de su lugar; sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre la cabeza de plata de su bastón, moviendo los dedos como si tamborileara en el aire mientras los ojos de la serpiente resplandecían debido a la luz del candelabro en una muda señal de amenaza.

—De acuerdo—murmuró Draco, un poco intimidado antes de besarle la mejilla a su madre—Buenas noches, madre. Padre.

Lucius hizo un asentimiento en su dirección antes de que Draco se apresurara a subir por las escaleras, sintiendo aún la magia de su madre rodearlo. Llegó al segundo piso y se asomó por el barandal con discreción alcanzando a ver las faldas del vestido de su madre desaparecer en dirección a la recepción haciendo que la curiosidad de Draco picara.

Se sujetó del barandal labrado en mármol, tamborileando con las uñas de sus dedos, preguntándose qué hacer, sabiendo que en esos tiempos no era buena idea hacer enojar a su padre si no quería volver a temer que su correo le llegara directo a su estudio y no a su habitación.

Agudizando el oído pudo escuchar el silencioso zumbido de un hechizo lanzado, eran esas las desventajas de vivir en una mansión demasiado grande y demasiado sola.

Cuando Draco menos pensó sus pies ya bajaban de nuevo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, temiendo alertar a alguien que en realidad no estaba tomando la ducha que había prometido. Sus pies se deslizaban por el suelo como si surcaran el agua, tan sigiloso como sólo alguien que ha crecido rodeado de esas paredes podría, como si conociera cada centímetro, cada azulejo que pudiera delatarlo, se sentía un poco estúpido puesto que el mármol no chillaba cuando caminabas por él como solía hacer la madera.

_Nunca nadie escucha  
detrás de estas paredes brillantes.  
No dejes ver las cosas que pasan en la cocina._

Se detuvo frente a las puertas que daban a la recepción, sintiéndolas zumbar en lo que reconoció como un hechizo silenciador. Colocó la mano en la madera, esperando poder adivinar cómo escuchar a través de ella sin usar magia; se inclinó hasta colocar su ojos a través del cerrojo y suspiró al ver a su madre y a su padre uno frente al otro.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, la luz fantasmagórica del candelabro con telarañas de cristal iluminaba todo haciendo que resultara menos oscuro; Lucius permanecía impasible mientras una encolerizada Narcisa lo enfrentaba con la varita empuñada en su puño, temblando de rabia mientras Draco, con sigilo, abría levemente la puerta, apenas una fisura lo suficiente como para que las voces de sus padres se filtraran a través del hechizo lanzado a la madera.

_Lugares, lugares.  
Vayan a sus lugares,  
ponte tu vestido  
y hagan cara de muñeca._

—Es lo que debemos hacer, Narcisa—habló Lucius casi sonando mortalmente aburrido—No volveremos a fallarle.

—Y lo entiendo, Lucius, créeme que lo entiendo, ¡pero no arriesgaré a Draco a esto! No quiero que mi hijo respire el mismo aire que él, siquiera.

—Draco debería de sentirse agradecido de tener la oportunidad que muchos desean—gruñó Lucius, como si su esposa le hubiera ofendido—Es nuestro deber como Malfoy.

—Juré seguirte a donde quieras, Lucius, y lo haré aunque eso me lleve a la muerte, pero no arrastraré a mi hijo en esto—Narcisa miró a Lucius con ojos centellantes haciendo que Draco temiera, por un momento, de lo que su madre pudiera hacer—Deja que se vaya con Severus, prometió cuidarlo y entonces nosotros…

—Nuestro señor encontrará gratificante saber que todos los Malfoy le servimos fielmente, no que uno de nosotros se esconde en casa de un dudoso servidor. Alojaremos al Señor Tenebroso en esta casa y Draco tendrá que vivir con ello.

_Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,  
por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas._

Sintió el despulso que arrojó su madre antes de apartarse de la puerta y mirar con pánico la madera tan delicadamente tallada, madera que seguramente valdría miles de galeones siendo astillada por la magia de su madre.

Draco sintió su estómago revolverse antes de darse media vuelta y subir corriendo a su habitación, ya sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo si hacía ruido o no, deseando alejarse de aquella discusión como si con eso dejara los problemas muy detrás de él, donde no podían alcanzarle.

Entró de manera torpe a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un suave golpe, apoyó la espalda sobre ella y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta el suelo sintiendo la desesperación escalar las paredes de su estómago en una muda amenaza de incapacitarlo, de hacerlo víctima del pánico y perder los papeles que tan bien debía mantener.

_Foto, foto.  
Sonríe para la foto,  
posa junto a tu hermano,  
¿no quieres ser buena hermana?_

Tragó duro deseando que aquel nudo que atenazaba la garganta se aligerara, que dejaran de asfixiarlo, repitiéndose que un Malfoy debía de mantener los papeles sin importar la circunstancia, que ser tan voluble sólo era cosa de idiotas Gryffindor y como príncipe de Slytherin no podía hacer eso, estando o no en la escuela.

Draco enterró el rostro entre las piernas diciéndose que quizá nada de lo que había escuchado era real, que todo iba a estar bien y que sólo tenía que preocuparse por mantener las cosas como eran. Quizá había escuchado mal y lo que su padre había intentando decir era que el ministro vendría a cenar, sí, eso tenía más lógica porque el Señor Tenebroso no podía haber vuelto…independientemente de lo que Harry le dijo antes de despedirse en el tren.

_Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,  
por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas._

…

Tres toques en la puerta lo alertaron de que su madre había decidido darle las buenas noches como en antaño. Draco le cedió el paso de manera torpe mientras se apoyaba en el tocador que tenía en su habitación, ocultando el pergamino que leía a su espalda, estrujándolo en un puño como si temiera que alguien pudiera arrebatárselo y leerlo.

—Pensé encontrarte dormido—habló su madre sonriendo tiernamente, luciendo con el cabello perfecto y su vestido de noche importado—Ya es noche, Dragón.

—Sí, yo…leía la lista de útiles—aclaró Draco mostrándole el pergamino arrugado—Creo que mi caldero no sirve ya y necesito uno nuevo, se abolló en un accidente el año anterior.

Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y acunó su rostro con aquellas manos tan finas y delgadas, con las uñas pintadas de plateado arañando, sin querer, la suave piel de Draco mientras lo miraba a los ojos, admiraba el hijo que ya había crecido demasiado para su gusto y que se veía amenazado con la oscuridad que creía derrotada hace mucho tiempo.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, como si ambos pudieran contemplar más allá de sus fachadas perfectas, de las sonrisas cordiales y de los perfectos peinados, más allá de la ropa realmente cara, sin tapujos y sin apariencias. Draco siempre se había sentido así con su madre, sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera ella entendería y, aunque al principio lo desaprobaría, al final le apoyaría hasta el fin del mundo. El sólo hecho de haberse enfrentado a su esposo hace unos minutos lo demostraba a la perfección.

_C-a-s-a-d-e-m-u-ñ-e-c-a-s.  
Veo cosas que nadie más ve.  
C-a-s-a-d-e-m-u-ñ-e-c-a-s.  
Veo cosas que nadie más ve._

—Te irás con tu padrino antes de entrar a clases, ¿entiendes?—Draco asintió sin más, sabiendo que era mejor callar y acatar indicaciones. Siempre era mejor hacerlo—Él te llevará al andén, estaremos un poco ocupados por aquí—Draco apretó los labios pero siguió asintiendo—Bien, mañana iremos por ese nuevo caldero y una túnica nueva.

Draco suspiró, viendo los ojos de su madre apagarse mientras le inclinaba la cabeza para besarle la frente antes de borrarle la marca del labial, como si estuviera despidiéndose de algo que nunca iba a recuperar y eso sólo hizo que el pánico creciera aún más dentro de Draco.

_Hey chica, mira a mi mamá,  
ella tiene todo bajo control.  
Ja, está cegada por sus joyas._

—Por cierto…—habló su madre antes de desaparecer—Dile a Harry que debería usar otra lechuza si quiere seguir escribiéndote—Draco palideció ante eso a lo que su madre sólo sonrió con ternura—Todos conocemos esa lechuza, cariño, por seguridad—dijo con un guiño antes de desaparecer.

Draco miró el pergamino en su mano, leyendo entre las arrugas a la perfección el nombre de Harry al final de la misiva, sintiendo un poco de consuelo antes de desplegar por completo aquella carta, mirando fijamente la tosca letra del pelinegro sintiendo que aquello que comenzó como un secreto comenzaba a sentirse más como una amenaza de muerte pero, después de todo, los Malfoy no eran tan perfectos ¿verdad?

…

Salían de _Madame Malkin_ cargando la bolsa con la nueva túnica escolar de Draco y otro par que su madre había decidido comprarle, alegando que necesitaba un nuevo guardarropa ahora que parecía más alto. Draco llevaba su madre del brazo, mirando a la infinidad de magos que iban y venían por el callejón Diagon luciendo atareados, surtiendo la lista de útiles con las fechas tan próximas, ajustando detalles o yendo simplemente a sus trabajos.

Fue entonces que algo captó su atención, una maraña de cabello negro entrando a una tienda de libros cerca de donde Draco y su madre se encontraban. Narcisa apretó con fuerza el brazo de su hijo en una muda señal, advirtiéndole que era mejor mantenerse al margen en ese momento pues un montón de cabelleras pelirrojas le siguieron a la negra haciendo que Draco tuviera que mirar sus zapatos.

—Creo que necesito un nuevo libro de cocina para mis elfos—habló Narcisa distraída haciendo que Draco le contemplara con curiosidad—Tendremos visitas pronto, más vale tener variedad ¿no es así?

_Cuando le das la espalda  
ella saca una botella  
y olvida toda la infidelidad._

Narcisa sonrió tiernamente antes de dirigir a su hijo hacia la librería, ambos caminando tan rectos, sobresaliendo entre la multitud por esa elegancia que hacía parecer que ni siquiera rozaban el suelo con la suela de los zapatos, con el vestido tan elegante de Narcisa cayendo como agua de su cintura mientras la tela susurraba a cada paso que daba en una muda señal de que ellos no flotaban como pareciera mientras el cabello de Draco acomodado perfectamente brillaba con los rayos del sol dándole tonalidades un tanto doradas a pesar de considerarse casi blanco.

Atrajeron la atención de algunos al verlos ingresar en la biblioteca pero no fue demasiado tiempo, en especial cuando Narcisa enarcó una ceja y arrugó su nariz, como si el solo hecho de estar ahí le repugnara pero necesitaba lo que necesitaba.

Draco sabía que su madre estaba adoptando la imagen que todos tenían de ella así que se apresuró a imitarla, mirando con arrogancia todo aquello que le rodeaba, sonriendo burlonamente cuando pasó junto a un par de Weasley, no sabría decir cuál, teniendo cuidado de no rozarlos como si fueran a pegarle algo.

_Está viniendo al ático.  
Plástico, vuelvan a ser de plástico._

Sabía que con todos los Weasley funcionaba menos con Ron, con él definitivamente ya no serviría nunca pero era lo que se tenía que hacer ¿no es así? Después de todo ante todos era un Malfoy y no podían verlo relacionarse con un traidor a la sangre sin importar sus situaciones románticas con el niño-que-vivió.

Draco pasó los ojos por la biblioteca hasta que encontró al trío de oro en la parte superior.

Reprimió las ganas de sonreír al ver el desastre que era el cabello de Harry y se mantuvo impasible, luciendo burlesco a la par que aburrido antes de que su madre le diera un último apretón en el brazo y se viera librado de ir hacia donde quisiera dentro de la biblioteca lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo de elegir, sus propios pies tomaron la decisión por él subieron las escaleras hacia la parte superior de la biblioteca, captando la mirada de Granger antes de que se acercara lo suficiente pero no demasiado.

_Nunca nadie escucha  
detrás de estas brillantes paredes.  
Algún día verán lo que pasa en la cocina._

Su ser vibraba por conflicto pero su madre ya le había dicho que era mejor mantener el perfil bajo, al menos en ese momento mientras las cosas siguieran un poco revueltas por lo que Harry había dicho al final del año escolar pasado. Las cartas se habían acabado, las riñas eran estaban estrictamente prohibidas ahora si no quería meterse en problemas con su padre, que alegaba que un chico de su edad ya debería saber comportarse mejor que esos idiotas Gryffindor que solían meterse en problemas a cada rato aunque…Draco se rió internamente. Si tan sólo su padre supiera.

Deslizó sus dedos por el lomo de algunos libros como si esperara encontrar entre sus títulos algo que le llamara la atención, ignorando olímpicamente al trío de oro que se encontraba apenas unos centímetros de su lugar. Sonrió cuando sintió aquella magia tan familiar acercarse, apretando los labios antes de sonreír como un verdadero idiota. Miró de reojo a Harry, que parecía contemplar la misma columna de libros que él.

—Linda cara, Malfoy—se mofó el elegido haciendo que Draco enarcara una ceja.

—Sé que sin ella no vives, Potter, descuida, no te avergüences—Draco sonrió antes de mirar hacia donde estaba su madre—Estaré en casa de Snape lo que quedan de las vacaciones—aclaró en un murmullo, tomando un libro al azar y leyéndolo superficialmente.

—Yo estoy con los Weasley—confesó Harry agachándose por un libro.

—Escuche que estuvieron a punto de expulsarte—murmuró Draco detrás de las hojas del libro que leía—Que no te metas en problemas lejos del colegio es mucho pedir ¿no es así, Potter?—Draco bajó el libro y lo miró fijamente—Te dije que no hicieras algo estúpido—gruñó con los dientes apretados, arrugando la nariz de la misma manera que Narcisa hacía.

—Te contaré en el tren—aclaró Harry antes de fruncirle el ceño al rubio—Jódete, Malfoy.

—De acuerdo—murmuró Draco agotado—Seguro, Potter—y en voz más baja agregó: —Hazlo tú, cobarde.

_Lugares, lugares.  
Vayan a sus lugares,  
ponte tu vestido  
y hagan cara de muñecas._

Harry lo miró enrojecido mientras Draco le guiñaba un ojo antes de alejarse furiosamente en dirección a donde su madre lo esperaba con un par de libros más.

Draco miró la portada del que había elegido y sonrió al ver que al menos se trataba de algo relacionado con pociones. Se enderezó cuan largo era y camino junto a Narcisa para pagar los libros adquiridos, atrayendo la atención de algunos mientras los miraba sobre el hombro como si no fueran dignos de su presencia y su madre permanecía con esa seriedad digna de una escultura labrada en mármol.

_Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,  
por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas._

Las joyas que decoraban su cuello eran discretas, no demasiado llamativas y sabía que se debía principalmente a que su madre no quería lucir tan ostentosa cuando sólo iba al Callejón Diagon pero que aún así no podía darse ciertos lujos de ir con lo primero que encontrara; cada pequeño accesorio había sido elegido con detenimiento esa mañana, asegurándose de que encajara a la perfección el uno con el otro mientras que su cabello, de aquel rubio casi blanco, caía en tirabuzones perfectamente acomodados sin deshacer al otro mientras un broche de plata y esmeraldas le sostenía un par de mechones en la parte de atrás, a la altura de la nuca.

_Foto, foto.  
Sonríe para la foto,  
posa junto a tu hermano,  
¿no quieres ser buena hermana?_

La belleza de Narcisa podría encandilar cualquier lugar a donde entrara a pesar de su expresión de desagrado y esa arrogancia que la hacía sentir tan inalcanzable. Y tal vez lo era pero para Draco no era nadie más que su madre, una mujer risueña y tierna cuando no estaba ante la presión social de siempre ser perfecta, de sonreír cordialmente y saludar a quien se le acercara sin importar quién fuera. Lejos de la presión de ser una Malfoy.

_Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,  
por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas._

Los Malfoy dejaron la biblioteca con la frente en alto, luciendo demasiado para aquel lugar como acostumbraba con sus cabellos brillando al sol y sus ropas elegantes susurrando a cada paso que daban los secretos que escondía bajo la fachada de perfección; Narcisa sujetaba el brazo de su hijo con fuerza temiendo ser separada de él mientras ambos se alejaban más de aquella realidad y se encaminaban a lo que se ocultaba en las elegantes paredes de la mansión Malfoy.

…

La estación 93/4 se encontraba a rebosar de estudiantes y sus padres en despedidas realmente conmovedoras que hacían que Draco sintiera un regusto ácido en la boca. Admiraba a los de nuevo ingreso rebosantes de alegría, haciendo que se preguntara por qué ellos si podían reír tan escandalosamente e ir y venir con sus maletas mientras él permanecía estoico junto a Snape mirando la vida pasar sin ser parte de ella.

Solía sentirse así en ocasiones, como si fuera un espectador ante las cosas que debería disfrutar a su edad en lugar de hacerlas sin temer a perder la elegancia, sin miedo a ensuciar su uniforme ni a despeinar su cabello.

Suponía que era una de las razones por las que se fijó en Harry y no en cualquier otro, era esa maraña desastrosa de cabello, el hecho de que siempre iba con el uniforme hecho un desastre metiéndose en problemas sin tener que guardar las apariencias de una perfección absoluta.

_C-a-s-a-d-e-m-u-ñ-e-c-a-s.  
Veo cosas que nadie más ve.  
C-a-s-a-d-e-m-u-ñ-e-c-a-s.  
Veo cosas que nadie más ve._

—Dijeron que estarían ocupados, Snape—habló Draco mirando a su padrino—No van a venir, ¿puedo irme ya?

—Tu madre me dijo que quería despedirse de ti y la esperaremos lo que tenga que tardar, Draco—gruñó Snape, apenas separando los labios para hacer de sus palabras algo más que sonidos guturales.

Draco gruñó, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la compostura pero estaba realmente fastidiado de estar ahí parado sin ser parte de nada.

Crabbe y Goyle habían subido al tren desde hace quince minutos con la promesa de buscar un buen lugar para sentarse; Pansy y Blaise habían llegado hace treinta y aburridos por el malhumorado Draco se subieron sin más al tren, sin promesas de guardarle un asiento. Tenía funciones como prefecto que debía hacer ¿acaso era necesario que su madre se despidiera?

Entre el tumulto de personas, rodeado de un sinfín de rojo, logró apreciar a Harry despidiéndose de los Weasley que amablemente le habían llevado al andén de nuevo. Suspiró con añoranza al verlo abrazar a los señores Weasley, bromeando con los miles de hijos de éstos y acariciando a un enorme perro que se encontraba cerca, sabía de quién se trataba y le alegraba que al menos se hubieran despedido llegados a ese punto.

Draco no solía desear lo que los Weasley tenían pero estaba seguro que al menos ellos no debían de fingir algo que no eran; seguramente no eran corregidos constantemente en su postura— _desde luego que no_ , pensó al ver a Ron caminar encorvado—;no tenían que asentir y bajar la mirada ante las ordenes que iban en contra de lo que ellos querían—bastaba con ver a los gemelos para adivinar que nadie les ponía freno—Pero lo que más deseaba era que, así como a ellos, nadie le dijera a quien debería querer.

_Hey chica.  
Hey chica, abre las puertas,  
juega con tus muñecas.  
Seremos una familia perfecta._

—Párate derecho que ya llegaron tus padres—le gruñó Snape sin más.

Draco salió de su ensoñación y se incorporó, alzándose en toda su altura mientras mantenía los brazos sobre su equipaje y miraba en dirección a donde sus padres se acercaban, diciéndose que aquella era la pareja perfecta pues cada uno de sus pasos se coordinaban con los del otro, luciendo incluso trajes a juego que parecían el patrón de un tapiz, encajando el uno con el otro como piezas de un rompecabezas.

_Lugares, lugares.  
Vayan a sus lugares,  
ponte tu vestido  
y hagan cara de muñeca._

Ningún cabello fuera de su lugar; ropa perfecta; mirada seria; sonrisa educada antes de ponerse pétreos como estatuas; joyas brillando bajo la iluminación. Incuso aquellos con experiencia podían sentir como sus magias eran por completo compatibles, enlazándolos y haciendo que la electricidad a su alrededor fuera abrumadora. Los rizos de Narcisa se balanceaban levemente a cada paso que daban mientras que el pulcro cabello de Lucius enmarcaba su rostro de manera perfecta, moviéndose apenas por la ligera brisa.

—Mi Dragón, no podía dejarte partir sin venir a despedirme—Narcisa extendió los brazos en movimientos elegantes y acunó el rostro de Draco— ¿Te divertiste con Severus?

—Aprendí a hacer la poción _Agudizadora de Ingenio_ —informó Draco con orgullo, mirando de reojo a su padre, que parecía serio mientras miraba a Snape—Se supone que no la veré hasta el siguiente año.

—Muy bien, Dragón, me alegra que te divirtieras—celebró su madre sonriendo.

_Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,  
por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas._

Draco estaba acostumbrado a esas sonrisas, a esas que no parecían tensas en las comisuras de los labios y que aún poseían el brillo en los ojos, eran las sonrisas reales que su madre le brindaba sólo a él.

Narcisa deslizó los brazos alrededor de su hijo y lo abrazó, apretándolo como si pudiera ser la última vez que lo tuviera de esa manera, teniendo cuidado de no despeinarlo ni de arrugarle la ropa, cerrando los ojos un momento, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir repitiéndose a sí misma que Draco estaría a salvo, que en Hogwarts nadie iba a causarle daño y movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de que no pusiera nunca más un pie dentro de la mansión que lo había visto crecer.

_Foto, foto.  
Sonríe para la foto,  
posa junto a tu hermano,  
¿no quieres ser buena hermana?_

—Hagas lo que hagas…—susurró Narcisa en su oído mientras le pasaba una mano por los cabellos de su nuca—No te alejes de Harry, cariño, y no confíes en nadie—le besó la mejilla—El Ministerio estará en Hogwarts, cuídate y se precavido—se apartó de Draco, recibiendo una mirada incrédula en ojos como el metal—Se un buen prefecto, Draco, y escribe siempre que puedas.

—No quiero que la sangre sucia vuelva a superarte en tu promedio, Draco—habló su padre haciendo que Draco lo mirara sin comprender del todo—Hazme sentir orgulloso.

Draco asintió sintiendo que aquello lo estaba viendo todo a través de un cristal mientras las palabras de su madre seguían resonando en su cabeza, manteniéndolo en automático ante las despedidas mientras su rostro permanecía imperturbable, una réplica de la frialdad absoluta que caracterizaba a su familia.

Draco se detuvo un momento antes de abordar al tren, dejando que Snape se llevara su equipaje, y miró hacia atrás, encontrando a su madre tan seria como siempre sujeta del brazo de su padre, ambos embonando el uno con el otro en una perfecta pintura que no demostraba lo que se escondía antes de pintarla.

_Todo el mundo piensa que somos perfectos,  
por favor, no dejes que vean a través de las cortinas._

Draco sabía que pertenecía a ese cuadro, siempre iba a pertenecer a ese hueco que había entre sus padres, como si aún le estuvieran guardando su lugar. Admiró la belleza de su madre permanecer impasible mientras sus ojos delataban la locura que estaba por consumirla; contempló la perfección de su padre sabiendo de la marca que ocultaba en su brazo izquierdo y del alcohol que consumía en su estudio.

A simple vista sólo era otra familia de sangre pura más; otra familia que nunca cometía errores y se mantenían en la cima sin mezclarse con gente tan…normal e imperfecta como lo eran los Weasley.

Draco giró ingresando al tren, deseando escapar de aquella presión social que se mantenía pegada a sus tobillos dispuesta a quedarse, a atormentarlo y privándole de las cosas que cualquier chico de 15 años deseaba hacer porque un Malfoy no podía perder la compostura de esa forma; porque el príncipe de Slytherin debía de permanecer siempre perfecto; porque un sangre pura no cometía idioteces sin más.

Se preguntó cómo tomaría su padre el hecho de que su perfecto hijo Malfoy era novio de Harry Potter, el Gryffindor que sobrevivió al señor Tenebroso, aquel que se resguardaba en la casa de muñecas que parecía la Mansión Malfoy.

_C-a-s-a-d-e-m-u-ñ-e-c-a-s.  
Veo cosas que nadie más ve.  
C-a-s-a-d-e-m-u-ñ-e-c-a-s.  
Veo cosas que nadie más ve._

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que no es la gran cosa y tenía el plan de hacerla un fic más largo pero no dio para más y sólo lo convertí en un one shot pero espero que les haya gustado c:


End file.
